Another Kikai
Another Kikai appeared in 2019 TV series called Kamen Rider Zi-O. His real name is Heure (ウール Ūru), alternatively spelled Wool and Uhr, is one of the Time Jackers and was later turned into Another Kikai (アナザーキカイ Anazā Kikai) by Sworz which derived from Kamen Rider Kikai who is from the year 2121. However this Another Kikai (アナザーキカイ Anazā Kikai) is an Another Rider who was acting autonomously without host. Heure first appears in the year 2017, when he intervenes with the fate of a young basketball player, who was about to get hit by a car. Heure explained that he was fated to die at this moment in time, but said that if the young man made a contract with him, he would save his life. The basketball player agreed, and Heure declared that he would become Kamen Rider Build, placing the Another Build Ridewatch in his chest and causing him to transform into Another Build. Heure halted time when Sougo and Geiz tried to team up with Kamen Rider Build and Cross-Z, freezing their predecessors in place. Heure tells them not to interfere as it is his mission to alter time to replace Sougo with a new king. He also claims he is doing the basketball player a favor by altering time so his life is extended rather than dying by being hit by a car. Sougo rejects this as Heure is simply manipulating someone's life for his own gain and a person's fate and destiny should be their own. Heure seems intrigued by the youth's boldness and wonders what kind of future he will have now that the Time Jackers are in his timeline before leaving, with the two Riders transforming to restart time. However though it was currently unknown about this Another Kikai, but the Ridewatch wasn't made by Time Jacker. Whenever it was defeated, it would hunt another tree to be used for its form. After many defeat from the riders, Another Kikai was taken by Sworz. It's power was forcibly used on Heure for the purpose to be taken. Heure appears to be the youngest of all the Time Jackers and, as such, seemingly acts a bit childish. Beneath that childish exterior, however, lies a ruthless individual who revels at the suffering of others. He also shown to be easily panicked as seen when he found himself unable to stop White Woz from causing a car to run into the former. Of the three, he is always bossed around by Swartz into doing their dirty work, to which he begrudgingly does, and is also constantly abused by the latter, to the point that Swartz himself uses Heure as Another Kikai's host just to see if he can produce its Anotherwatch. However, Heure's villainy has a limit as he only focus on creating Another Riders based of Past Riders, hence his shock after discovering Swartz creating Another Zi-O. These revelations made him goes as far to ally himself with Black Woz, as he dislike being the latest to know the truth. Powers and Abilities * Time Travel: The Time Jackers possess the ability to travel back and forth across the timeline without the apparent use of a Time Mazine. * Time Manipulation: Heure can freeze time. This extends to things such as people and objects as even the previous Heisei Kamen Riders are helplessly immobilized once this power is activated. It is also shown that by freezing time, Heure can alter the course of history in certain ways, such as redirecting a car that was going to hit a person and sending it into another car. He also possesses the ability to rewind time, as shown when he shatters a mirror with a rock while time is frozen, then snapping his fingers to rewind the time. * Contract: It is shown that Heure can form a contract with anyone by giving him/her an Another Rider Ridewatch. ** Parasitic Infusion: Another Kikai's true form is a stick insect which forms its face. Should its body destroyed, the insect would eject from the dismembered head unharmed and latch into any organic matter to create a new body. This also applies to trees and even Heure, a Time Jacker. ** Energized Ice: Like its Kamen Rider counterpart, Another Kikai can generate electrified ice energy and perform a Rider kick. ** Whips: From its hands, Another Kikai can summon multitude of whips as weapons. ** Flight: Another Kikai can perform self-propulsion flight. This is only shown when it assimilated Heure as its new host. ** Kikai Will Destroy (キカイデハカイダー Kikai de Hakai dā): An identical copy of Kamen Rider Kikai's electric powered roundhouse kick. ** Full metal The End (フルメタル・ジ・エンド Furumetaru Ji Endo): An identical copy of Kamen Rider Kikai's ice-powered Rider Kick. *'Propulsion': Another Kikai can generate energy from its hands and launch itself in the air. *'Whips': From its hands, Another Kikai can summon multitude of whips as weapons. *'Electrokinesis': Another Kikai can generate yellow electricity in its hands to strike its opponent. *'Electric Blast': Another Kikai can release enough electricity of pure force. *'Missile Generation': Another Kikai can create and launch multiple missiles from its body. Weaknesses * Sworz: Both Heure and Ora can themselves be immobilized in time by their Time Jacker superior. * White Woz: White Woz can override Heure's time freezing abilities by writing a foreseen event on his tablet with Heure's name written on it. * Kikai: '''While Heure assumes the form of Another Kikai, he, like all of the Another Riders, becomes weak to the power of the rider he is copying. * '''Kikai Miridewatch: As Heure is Another Rider from the future only Another Woz as Kamen Rider Woz can defeat him in the present. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Insects Category:Characters Portrayed by Rihito Itagaki Category:Flora Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2019 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Flying Creatures Category:Parasites Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Electric Creatures